warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:John Prodman/@comment-36022925-20180711154708
How to kill John Prodman SOLO ? I'll help you guys. First of all I'm using google translator so I'm sorry for some mistake in English after all I'm Brazilian. I tried several frames, and really the best frame is the Rhino because of the mod Iron Shrapnel that makes Rhino stay in a comfortable situation in times of danger, so if you are in doubt of which frame to choose, choose Rhino. You will need a Arca Plasmor or Tigris Prime, I prefer the Arca Plasmor because you will hardly miss a shot, the Tigris is excellent but there will be enemies that will dodge and this makes me very annoyed because you lose precious seconds and can kill other enemies. Now comes the most important part. Do not die ! The easiest way to make hordes and hordes until you get to John prodman is precisely you do not die and when I say dying is never dying because if you die once, it's enough of the financial stress to make your mission a failure. Each time you die more financial stress will increase, and you need only 1 death to be from something so easy to something so difficult The first two rounds will be very easy, save the points and only delivered with 30 seconds to finish, always remembering that you have less than 50% of your Iron skin go to a ball of energy and disable it and activate it so that it stays 100% again . From the third round things start to complicate, if you did not die you will continue giving 1 to 2 hits with the arca plasmor the question that now the enemies are really strong especially 4 enemies you must be very careful. The first enemy is the most annoying to me its Auditor :'always kill him alone never in groups, always attack on the back. The second enemy is - '''Raptor RX :'This enemy has Heavy Laser Repeater and Plasmor Grenade Barrage so try kill him very fast . The third enemy is '002 - ER :'this enemy have Energy Shotgun and Burst-Fire Opticor very powerfull like Raptor rx , if u sees one of them kill him fast alone never in groups . The forth '''M. W.A.M : '''this enemy have Proximity Mine and Harpoon Launcher he is weak but powerful if he sees one of them kill him fast And the fifth '''Lockjaw & Sol like M. WAM very easy to kill but very strong in damage . After the third round, each enemy of these (dangerous that I listed up) will be able to take 50% of your Iron skin so be very careful. Example of procedure with points.>>>>>> After 1 hours John prodman will appear and your map onered target will appear>>>>> After killing him you can leave the Index waiting for the time to end Reward Rhino build for index Sorry my Umbra fiber its not full HAHAHA Arca plasmor build John prodman autograph Good luck my friends and patience, after the second round your hand will probably be numb. <3